Konoha Kids
by SkyeZ
Summary: The village was attacked and Naruto co. has been turned into kids! What are their teachers to do with these kids? How will they turn them back? And what will happen to the kids? No pairing for now. Maybe later.   ####ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA#####
1. Chapter 1

**Boredum and another new idea. Lol. I didn't want to lose it so I stared this new one! Lol. I may just make it a one pager, but probably not.**

**~Signing in- Skye~**

Ch.1

The Kids

*Adults*

Someone would think that getting attacked by unknown ninjas was a bad day. Right? No, the bad day was most definitely the after affect. As of right now, none of the adults know what to do with the kids left in their care all of a sudden.

"Sasuke!" A childish Naruto yelled, "teme give it back, it's mine!" He whined chasing the now tinny Sasuke around the back yard, Sasuke holding his precious necklace. That's right. They were kids! Children, toddlers! Every last one of them!

When the village was attacked, they were one of the first to respond. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Choji. But they were also the first to get hit by the unknown jutsu turning them into kids on the spot. A bunch of five and six years olds.

Kakashi sighed and went to go solve the problem with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You lazy butt!" Ino was yelling. "Play house with us!"

"Troubles some." Shikamaru, lazy as ever watched the sky while Sakura and Ino pestered him to play.

"I can stand on my hands!" Lee laughed happily from somewhere while TenTen also tried to do it to.

"N-Neji-nii san." Hinata whispered the boy who now ignoring her.

"Worthless, let me train and go away." He went back to throwing a kunai at the stump. Hinata gave a little cry and ran off.

Choji had gone to lay with Shikamaru and eat a bag of chips while the girls picked flowers.

Shino was playing with bug's with Kiba near him yelling "Bug man bug man!" Akumaru lying next to him sniffing at a beetle.

"What do we do about our new very youthful student?" Gai said worriedly watching the kids play about.

Kurenai sighed and placed her hand on her head as Kakashi came back.

"They stopped fighting, kind of." He pointed at the two who were now next to Neji trying to see who could hit the bulls' eye on the stumps.

"We can't leave them like this." Tsunade said, she took a swig of sake. Probably not the best idea to help get rid of a head ach.

"I'll be back," Kurenai walked off to look for Hinata who had not yet reappeared.

"This is sort of amusing." Said Asuma smoking his cigarette. Kuranai came back holding Hinata's hand, she bent down and talked to her pointing at Kiba and Shino, suggesting going to play with them. Hinata trotted off and sat next to silent Shino staring curiously at the bugs the bugs.

"That went well." Kurenai said.

"Hey, old lady." Naruto had come up to talk to the blond Hokage. You could almost see her veins pop at being called old lady.

"What?" She glared at him and he glared back.

"I'm hungry." The instant her said that the other kids got quiet and then commented on how they were hungry. Even Neji and Sasuke began to complain.

Kakashi sighed again. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!" Yelled Naruto.

"Pork." Said both Shikamaru and Choji.

"Sandwiches." Called out Sakura and Ino.

"Jerky!" Kiba yelled.

Before anyone else could yell, Tsunade held up her hand for silence. "We'll make you all sandwiches and chips. You'll eat it and be happy."

They stared at her and began to mumble slightly. Naruto went up to Shikamaru and Choji and sulked with them about not getting what they wanted.

"These brats." Tsunade was now visibly trying to control herself as Kurenai tried to calm her down.

Kakashi giggled slightly. Even as a kid Naruto could still set her off.

By now all the kids had joined together to sulk about not getting the food they wanted.

"I'll go make the food." Asuma sat up with a huff.

"I'll help." Kurenai said to quickly causing Gai to laugh.

"Such youth!"

*Kids*

"Okay, the old hag wont let us get what we want, got any ideas?" Naruto asked.

From the adults view they were sulking little squirts, but from their view, they were cunning kids trapped by the enemy.

Shikamaru spoke up, "It would be a drag, but I'm hungry. We need money."

At this Hinata perked up and stepped forward nervously. "I w-went to the f-front." She pressed her index finger together and started to blush a deep red. "Their bag's were up there."

"So you think there's money in there?" Sakura said to her shy friend. Hinata nodded, unable to speak now.

"Who's the quietest?" Shikamaru asked the group and everyone simultaneously pointed to Shino and Hinata who nearly fainted at the attention.

"The sneakiest?" This time they pointed to TenTen who had a funny smile and then to Shikumaru himself.

"The best one at pranks?" The fingers turned to Naruto and Kiba.

"Shino, you're quieter, you're on the money taking team." Shino nodded and stood off to the side. "I'll go, TenTen, your to rash." She pouted. "Kiba, you're on the money taking team to." Kiba chuckled happily and stood next to shino.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke distract the adults." Naruto who had been upset at not being on the money taking team was happy again. "Neji, keep watch on the kitchen. Hinata, keep Kurenai distracted." Neji and Hinata nodded. "Choji, Join the fight." He nodded. "Lee, tell them your taking us to the bathroom."

"What about me?" TenTen whined slightly, which was funny beacasue Shikumaru is younger than her.

"I want you to join the distraction fight, if you see one of the three adults leave, distract them." Everyone nodded, understanding his or her job.

"Okay, and the signal to run to the door will be Akumaru's bark." Shikumar smiled suddenly. "Things are ganna get sticky!" He laughed and everyone rushed off to their jobs.

*Adults*

"Don't you find that weird?" Kakashi asked Gai. "They just broke off like some team game is about to happen."  
"Maybe their playing ninjas?" Gai suggested.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and pushed him on the ground. "That's for taking my necklace!"

Sasuke glared and stood up, grabbing the blond in a head lock and proceeded to noggin him.

"You and you're stupid necklace dobe!"

"Great, here we go again." Tsunade mumbled.

Choji triped over the two boy fighting.

"Watch it fatty!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"I'm not fat!" Choji yelled and charged at them, a look of pure horror was on their faces as they ran for their lives. "I'm just a little chubby!"

"Should we stop this?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Their so youthful, why stop youth?"  
Tsunade with a more reasonable answer "Let them fight it out of their systems a bit."

Then TenTen came up, and not wanting to be left out instantly jumped in.

"Now we interfere," said Gai who knew that his younger student like weapons. The others nodded, they new this fact to.

The charged in, pulling kid off of kid. AKumar barked somewhere in the distance and their head perked up. The bark was enough to distract the adults while they rushed off to the house and inside the building.

"What?" Kakashi pondered.

"We should check this out." Tsunade said quickly running to the back door.  
The two males nodded and rushed inside, only to slip on sticky syrup!

**I hope you like this! Lol.**

**This is my new story. Lol. Ain't Shikumaru a little smarty? Now the question is, does his plan work?**

**~Signing off-Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. Lol. How'd you like it so far? XD here we go!**

**Ah, I wish I was with themXD**

**School week, so things may be uploading slowly for my three stories. :( boo hoo. **

**~Signing in- Skye~**

Ch. 2

The kids are out!

*Kids*

"We did it!" Naruto jumped in the air happily, giving Kiba a high five. He couldn't have done the syrup thing any better.

"Now, come on everyone." Shikumaru motioned to the celebrating kids who had managed to run a few blocks away by now. "I got the money." He pulled out the wallet and peered inside with a mischievous grin. "We'll split the money equally and go to where we want to eat."

"So we don't all have to go together?" Ino asked.

"Nope."

"Good, cause I want pork." Choji grinned.

"Wont we get in trouble?" Sakura nibbled her lip in worry.

Hinata looked up. "I d-don't wa-nt to b-be in t-trouble." She blushed and looked at her feet.

"That's alright!" Naruto yelled happily. "I'll keep you safe." At that Hinata blushed an even deeper red. Even if they were kids again, her feeling for Naruto never disappeared. Kiba glared at him.

"No, let me!" He laughed and slug an arm around Hinata. She near but fainted.

Neji glared at his younger cousin. "Can we cut the money now?"

TenTen spoke up. "We should have a picnic in thee woods!"

Everyone stared at her and agreed, it was a good idea. And it seemed like fun, plus it would make it harder for the adults to find them.

"Everyone get what you want to eat, we'll meet at the training grounds. Anyone know a good place?"

Hinata held up her hand shyly. "I k-know of a w-water f-fall."

"Great!" Lee and Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru nodded his approval and Hinata relaxed. "We'll eat there."

"Bring your swim trunks." Kiba laughed.

"I don't have any." Naruto said sadly.

"No one here does dobe." Sasuke told him, hands in his pockets. "Well, not that I know of." He eyed everyone suspiciously.

Shikamaru nodded his head, and gave each person their fair share, and headed off their separate ways.

Choji and Shikamaru headed off for pork. Lee, TenTen and Neji, being the oldest decided to stick together and go to the Chinese restraunt. Ino and Sakura went to Ihop. Naruto was now dragging the shy girl with him to Ichirakus, Kiba , Shino and Sasuke following behind the hyper active kid.

*Adults*

"Wear did those brats go?" Tsunade fumed. But they were all washing the surup and/or the ranch from the ranch balloons off.

Kakashi was the first done. "I'll head out and began looking for them."

"Strangle a few of them for me!" Tsunade shouted at his retreating back. Kurenai again tried to calm her down.

Kakashi walked down the streets looking for them, not in much of a hurry. Even though they were kids again, the probability of them getting lost or hurt was little. Naruto yes, Kiba maybe, Lee possible, but they were most likely with someone sensible.

"I'll check the ramen shop first." Kakashi new that was the blonds favorite spot. No one can doubt that that's where he was head, he set out with a purpose. Only to cross the book story and find out that they were selling his favorite book on sale! Icha Icha Paradise was for sell!

"Well," He coughed with a blush on he cheeks. "They'll be fine." And Kakashi ran inside the store.

It took the others a full three minuets to get off everything before they rushed out.

"We should go separate ways, they may be kids again, but Shikamaru is still a genius, he wont let them be caught." Asuma suggested.

"Right." Kurenai agreed. No doubt Shino wouldn't let them be caught either. He wasn't much of a strategist like Shikamaru was, but he was smart.

"Meet back at the house." Tsunade said before heading of to the east. Asuma nodded to Kurenai who blushed before she headed off to.

*Kids*

"So where is it Hinata-sama?" Neji demanded as the meet up at the training grounds. Hinata hid behind Shino who stood next to her.

"Don't be mean Neji." TenTen scolded him. He sighed.

"It's t-that w-way." She shakily pointed to the wall out side.

"It's out side the wall!" Sakura gasped with wide green eyes. To their kid minds, inside the walls were safe and outside was, chaos. She nodded.

"When have you been out side the walls?" Neji asked curiously. Eyebrow raised in question.

Suddenly it hit Hinata, she hadn't ever really been out side the wall, but she new it was out there. She shrugged. "I j-just k-know."

"Can we just go!" Naruto yelled, unable to stand the stillness, his leg twitching. Kiba wasn't in a much better position, his hand twitching. "Come on already." Naruto moved to Hinata, she was the only one who knew the way. Kiba seeing this smiled and moved in to. He was just as ready to go.

Hinata, the poor shy girl, held tighter to Shino's jacket. Though he wasn't much help when both Naruto and Kiba grabbed each hand and pulled her to the gate. Blushing deep red she followed. The others with a shrugged picked up their food and followed the three.

They arrived to the open gates, the guards sitting behind the little green both as usual. Ino walked up first and bent to crawl on her hands and knees, placing her bag of food in her mouth. She turned to the others with a smile and crawled of to the other side. When she reached over safely, the other took up the same position and followed. Kiba and Naruto being surprisingly quiet.

Even after they had made it to the other side, the still crawled silently to the right where Hinata had pointed. After a few minuets, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped up with a yell.

"Why in the world are we still crawling!" He yelled.

Lee looked up. "It's youthful?" He suggested.

"Dobe!" Sasuke warned.

"W-we'll be t-there s-soon." Hinata piped up from behind TenTen. Naruto jumped up in the hair, fist pounding wildly. Kiba, happy that he'd be swimming soon with Akumaru jumped as well.

"Then show us the way." Neji came up and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front. For the first time that day with out his usual glare. Hinata happily squeezed his had back. Sakura and Ino looked longingly at Sasuke, they wanted to hold _his _hand.

With in a few minuets, and after a bunch of trees and TenTen's suggestions at playing with weapons to pass the time, they finally made it. It was a small water fall, big enough for them to climb, but small enough for them not to get hurt. The waterfall was small as well, not roaring load like they thought, but descent. And it all fell into a lake.

Hinata smiled proudly.

"Food time!" Choji said as he opened his bag and sat down to eat it. Not that he hadn't already eaten two bags of chips. They sat in a circle, laughing and talking. Choji trying to sneak some foor from Shikamaru on his right or Ino on his left. Naruto wasn't doing any better, trying to take food from Hinata and Sasuke. When lunch was over and everyone was patting their tummy's in satisfaction, Lee suggested a great idea.  
"Lets swim!"

Naruto and Kiba instantly took to the water, pulling of their cloths till they were left in their swim trunks. Lee wasn't long to follow but he tripped on a rock. Shikumaru walked over Lee who ended up tangled in his pants and laid on the banks of the water with a happy sigh. Chojo followed and laid next to him. Neji joined the other two boys in the water and floated on his back. Lee eventually got up and jumped into the middle of Kiba and Naruto's splash war. Shino and Sasuke walked in at a slower pace.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked shyly. They were girls, not boys.

"Do you have and undershirt on?" TenTen asked. The girls nodded.

Ino looked at her. "Oh! So we can swim in those and our underwear!" TenTen smiled and nodded. The girls, not as anxious to go into the water so quickly, went behind a bush and got out of their cloths.

"That's still weird." Sakura said.

"Hinata!" Ino said to the shy girl who was placing her shoes on her folded cloths. "That's so cute!" Hinata giggled, her under shirt had a teddy bear on it. TenTen's had a sheriken, Ino's a pale flower and Sakura a cherry blossom.

"T-thank you."

The girls climbed up on the rock above the boys, but TenTen, egger to join the water fight between Lee, Kiba and Naruto rushed to the water.

"Come on in you guys!" Naruto laughed as an angry Sasuke who pushed him under for pantsing him. Naruto came back up huffing and got into a water wrestling match.

Kiba took up his call while TenTen went to try and convince Neji to play. "Come on! Jump!" He waved his hand to them, beckoning them in.

"But it's high!" Sakura whined. To them it seemed like a thousand leagues down.

"Just jump!" Lee yelled. "Let youth propel you!" He laughed and then Choji came and splashed him with water.

"Come on!" Naruto begged, holding back Sasuke with one hand and a foxish grin on his whiskered face.

"I-I'll g-go." Hinata stuttered and stood up. Ino and Sakura looked at her as she stood shakily at the edge, eyes closed.

"Come on!" Came a few shouts from the water.

Ino stood up and held Hinata's left hand, Sakura came over and grabbed the other one.

"One," Sakura said.

"T-two." Hinata added.

"Three!" Ino yelled. And with a plunge they jumped down into the water. Screaming the whole way.

The others cheered happily at the splashing waves.

"Marco Polo!" Lee suggested, swimming up to them. "You game?"

"I am."

"Me!"

"What a drag…but okay."

"O-ok."

"Winner buys pork!"

"Believe it! I am!"

"Hn."

"Hm."

"Alright!"

Similar responses sounded from the group of kids and Neji was chosen to go first. With a smile on his face, he turned around, close his eye and began his count to ten while the others tried to find a good place to hide.

"N-no byak-ugan." Hinata told him. His shoulder slumped visibly and the others laughed.

*Adults*

Kurenai had found Kakashi at the book store and was angrily dragging him to the ramen shop. Kakashi crying about how his beloved new book had such a short lived life. As of now his book was ripped and buried in the ground. But after about and hour of two and no luck finding the kids had made her mad. To Kakashi, she had just taken out her anger on his beloved book.

She had already stopped by there but she hadn't stopped to ask the owners about the kids. Kurenai walked in and slammed Kakashi onto a stool.

"You wouldn't of had seen Naruto maybe?" She questioned.

"Hmm," Ayame thought about. "I saw a little blond kid that looked like him as a kid."

"Yeah," Kakashi now joined in wiping a few stray tears. "That's him."

Ayame nodded. "He was with three others-" She looked up suddenly and reached her hand into her pocket. "The little shy girl left this with me, told me to give it to someone if they came looking."

She handed Kurenai the note and went back to cook the noodle. She and Kakashi peered at it. **(A/N: Remember, there five, so they can't spell all that well.)**

'_Went too waterfal. Out sid gatz. Eatng lunch. Sined; Hinata H.'_

The two adults sighed happily. Responsible Hinata had come through for them.

"I like your student." Kakashi said.

"Yup, she's a life saver." Kurenai agreed. "Lets go tell the others and head that way."

The two rushed out to get the other adult franticly looking for their younger kid students.

**###**

**Hope ya'll liked! Next chapter, lets see how they handle bed time XD **

**Oh…that ganna be hard. Little kids can be so hard at bed time 0.0 hehehe, I'm have fun with that chapter!**

**~Signing out-Skye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far this story has had good results, so I'll keep posting XD**

**Someone suggested I have someone have a temper tantrum XD oh, just wait and see! Lol.**

**I forgot to say I DO NOT OWN Naruto :) because…I don't **

**lol**

**Its nap time kiddies!**

**~Signing is-Skye~**

Ch.3

Nap Time

*Adults*

After everyone had gathered, the older adults rushed off following a very crudely drawn map by Hinata. It's far from right, but they got the basics of it. They snuck up in the bushes, all but Tsunade who from far the least happy of the group.

"You little brats!" She yelled, eyes blazing in anger. She rushed out from the tree. The kids by now, having to much fun swimming, and frightened by the screaming lady all ran to hide.

Of course, in their kiddish state, they were no match for the grown ninja and were caught swiftly.

"Well, isn't this tiresome?" Kakashi said. He stepped from behind the bush holding a soaking wet Sasuke and Naruto under each arm. Naruto and Sasuke fighting about why they were caught so easily.

Tsunade came back up as well having grabbed Ino and Saukra by the wrists. "These damn kids." She muttered, wishing desperately for some sake.

Kuranai came up holding Hinata on one side dripping water onto her cloths. Hinata stopped fighting the instant she felt Kurenai's grip. Shino was being led by the hand, preoccupied with the water bug in his other hand though. Gai being the over achiever caught TenTen and Lee, squished under one arm, and Shikumar and Kiba in his other arm. Asuma had Choji and Neji. Neither had put up much a fight.

They placed the soaking kids on the ground, half wet themselves by now.

"Aww!" Naruto whined, looking up at them with pleading blue eyes. "It was just a swim!"

"Listen squirt." Tsunade got real close to his face, veins pooping like mad over her forehead. "It's dangerous right now and you are not to leave our sight!"

Already Kiba was trying to sneak off again.

After a through scolding from the adults, the kids looked haggard and tired. Not to mention some had started crying because apparently Tsunade had turned into a screaming banshee.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the sun that was already on the horizon, a small twinkle of stars could be seen.

"It's probably time for bed anyways." He said.

"No!" Ino yelled trying to make a run for it. "I don't wanna go to bed.  
Asuma stooped and pulled back the fighting child. "To bad Ino."

She gave him a sky blue eyed glare. "Mean old man." He sighed and wished he could go have a good smoke.

The others grabbed the kids and brought them back to the house. Not without the fuss and buss of the tired kids who were not read to go to bed. They dragged them in, still soaking wet in what the were wearing, everyone refusing to say where they hid their cloths.  
"Good think we got extras." Gai said.

"Come on kids, boy's go with Asuma and Kakashi, girls, with me and Tsunada" Kurenai told them fiercely. The kids wearily followed the adults to the bathrooms.

*Boys*

"Let me go!" Naruto whined, trying desperately to run from Kakashi who was pushing him into the bathtub with the other boys. While Naruto was doing this, Kiba also took the opportunity to try and skip his bath.

Splash, splash! Came the sound as to boys landed softly in the water next to the other boys.

"Thank goodness it's a big bath tub." Asuma sighed.

"Why is it so big?" Kakashi asked, eye brow quirked curiously as he still tired to hold back Kiba and Naruto. "Isn't this your house?"

Asuma gave a small shrug. "It seemed like a bother to change it when I bought the house."

Gai laughed. "It's a youthful swimming pool kids!" He tired to convince Naruto and Kiba. The two sighed wearily and sat down, anything not hear the word youthful again.

Now that all the boys were in the bath tube, the three teachers set to washing them. Shikumaru and Neji were done first because Gai wanted to see who could wash the fastest. The poor boys sat in their towels to dizzy to do much else. Shino had been wise enough not to let Gai near him and asked Asuma to wash his hair. Asuma obliged and Shino soon stood out with the rest.

Asuma had Lee and Choji washing them up quickly before he rushed out for a cigarette. Naruto and Kiba on the other hand, still put up a fight. Sasuke was using Naruto as a shield.

"Lop side!" Naruto yelled covering his head. "I can do it!"

Kiba dived under the water. His only response was the bubbles rising up under the water. Choji and Lee giggled.

"Naruto farted." Choji giggled. This set off another coarse of laughs and Neji smirked.  
"Dobe!" Sasuke said pushing him closer to Kakashi. Sasuke didn't like soap, it always got in his eyes and he hated it. "Your first!" He pushed him forward.

"Traitor!" Naruto yelled while Kakashi finally was able to wash his hair.

Kiba unable to hold his breath anymore came up for air with a gasp. Gai feeling a little sorry for Kakashi grabbed him and held him down as he to began to wash them. With a smirk Sasuke washed his own hair.  
"So why use them as a shield?" Neji questioned, looking at the boy who was now standing next to them waiting for Naruto and Kiba.  
"It was funny." Sasuke smirked. "Naruto hates baths." He laughed at this and Naruto under sudsy hair glared at him.

Kakashi sighed as the began to help some of the boys get dressed.

"I thought they were bad already." He looked at them, Kiba and Naruto were shooting the adults angry kid glares.

Asuma sighed happily as he walked in. Quickly seeing his chane Kakashi rushed out the door and grabbed his orange book.

"I'll be back." He called.

"We wont see him for a while." Asuma said wided eyed.

"Agreed. But that is as youthful as he ever gets."

The boys, now dressed for bed cringed at the word 'youthful.'

*Adults*

The girl had less problems, all egger to wash the dirt away and get into warm cloths. When they heard the fuss some of the boys were making Kurenai and Tsunade came out smirking with the girls dressed and ready for bed.

"So, how'd it go?" Kurenai asked sheepishly. Tsunade laughed.

Asuma and Gai looked at eachother, not sure if they were being played or not.

"Very youthful!"

"Eh."

"I'm sleepy!" TenTen whined. They turned around, sure enough the kids had began to rub their eyes. Shikumaru falling asleep where he stood.

"Okay." Tsunade said sweetly, a little to happy. "Bed time kidos." They led them to the room that had one queen sized bed. Either all of the kids could try and share or some would get the floor. Kurenai had been smart enough to cover the floor in soft mats, blankets and pillows.

"Come on," She said with tired red eyes, "bed time."

It wasn't surprising the Naruto protested, what was surprising that Hinata did to. No one had ever told the adults that she didn't handle bed time to well as a kid.

"No!" Naruto stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"I-I don't w-want t-o!" Hinata took a similar pose to Naruto's but pouting. He pale eyes tearing up. Naruto saw this and also began to sniffle softly.

Gai sighed. Even these little kids were enough to tire him out.

"Come on sweeties." Tsunade said, being as sweet as possible. She wanted to get back to her sake. "Look at the others, there all in bed."

She pointed. Sure enough everyone had found and ideal spot.

Ino and Sakura had taken the bed, but as little as they were Shikumaru snuck up there along with Lee. Choji laid on it side ways. Neji took a mat in the corner, choosing to sit up in his sleep leaning against a pillow. TenTen wasn't to far from him, finding a comfy spot and already spread out wide. Sasuke also chose to sit up in his sleep, and was already leaning over as his head fell. Kiba took Akumaru and they curled up together in a small dog pile. Shino laid on a mat in a sort of defined manner. Lee ended up pushed off the bed but slept where he fell.

"Now don't you two want to go to bed to?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, not tired." Naruto defined, trying to stare her down.

"N-no." Hinata had come to stand by Naruto. Both rubbing sleep out of their tired eyes. Naruto suddenly looked at her and smiled, seeing this she smiled back with a blush and they took off down the hall.

"You're kidding!" Tsunade yelled, almost waking up some of the kids who were already asleep.

They went after them. "It really shouldn't be that hard now," Asuma said as the turned the hall corner into the living room, "There stuck inside."

They stopped and stared at the mess the two made in such a short time.

Hinata was jumping up and down on the cough in her sleep deprived hyperness, Naruto was tossing her a toilet paper roll while squirting ketchup on the floor.

"When did they-" Gai began to question.

"Off the couch!" Asuma yelled. The two kids stopped instantly and stared at him wide eyed shocked. He wasn't about to let his favorite lazy cough be destroyed.

Hinata jumped down and she and Naruto ran to the kitchen.

"What now?" Kurenai moaned.

Now it was Naruto who sat on the counter eating some chips and Hinata was going through the fridge looking for some milk.

Kakashi came in at the wrong time and stepped on a mustard bottle that Naruto had dropped carelessly on the ground and slid into the other adults with a bang.  
Taking a chance of the open door, the two kids rushed out the door.

"You lazy idiot!" Tsunade yelled at him slapping the poor unsuspecting guy on the head.

"Me and Kakashi will go after Naruto and Hinata." Kurenai eyed them, "keep an eye on the other kids."

As luck would have it, Hinata and Nartuo didn't want to be the only ones up in the unknown night town. They had opened the window waking up Sasuke and Shino who were closest to it.

"Come on." Nartuo called excitedly, "don't you wanna play?" He had a sleepy look in his eyes but and almost to insane with happiness smile on his face. Hinata was in a similar state as she dragged at Shino's hands.

"C-Come o-n, c-ome o-on." She begged.

The door creped open on the other sighed and Asuma peeked in to see Sasuke and Shino give in and climb over to join their now very hyper active friends.

Asuma sighed and quickly texted Kakashi's phone about the two new stragglers.

*Kids*

"T-this is f-fun!" Hinata giggled running a little ahead of Naruto. They were racing to the park. The night casting new shadows, seemingly making the a whole new world for them to explore.

"Dobe!" Sasuke warned when Naruto tired to tackle him. He laughed and Shino was catching up to Hinata.

"We should have waken the others!" Naruto said and was about to turn back when shino answered.

"We'll get caught." With a shake of the head Naruto turned back around and tired to catch up with his speedy friends. The park soon in view.

"I call swings!" Naruto ran over them, Hinata also wanted a swing two ran to catch him."  
"Monkey bars are mine bug boy." Sasuke gave him a glare. Shino nodded, he wanted the slides anyways.

*Adults*

"Found them." Kakashi said, watching his young students play. Shino had fallen asleep on the slide while he tried to look at a young grasshopper. Sasuke was hanging up side down, his shirt reviling his tummy while he giggled at the head rush. Nodding off even as he did. Naruto and Hinata, still fighting sleep where seeing who could swing the highest. They were having a contest on who could touch the moon.

"Come on." Kurenai moved forward with a sigh. She was tired after today's events. Kakashi gave a slight nod, his hair shining in the light.

Soon enough they grabbed the two off the swings.

"Put me down!" Naruto yelled at him while Kakashi took Sasuke down from the monkey bars. He was already falling asleep against Kakashi's shoulders.

Hinata was squirming in her teacher's hands. "D-own, d-down!" She begged and began to cry tired frustrated tears. Kurenai ignoring this lifted up Shino onto her other waist.

"Sshh." She cooed, hoping Hinata up softly patting her back with the hand she held her with. "It's okay, just go to sleep."

Naruto had all but passed out the instant his head hit Kakashi's shoulder. Hinata seeing her partner in crime was out followed soot and sooe passed out to. Her hands galling to her sides limply.

"Bout dang time." Kakashi whispered to Kurenai as the walked back.

"Yup." Kurenai nodded her head in agreement. "I hope they change back soon, I really don't think I can hand this." Kakashi smirked but agreed.

They would all be getting a good nights rest tonight.

**###**

**No what? I'm tired to. Lol. I wanna catch some zzz's. I don't really like this chapter 0.0**

**Please review. Lol. Next one I'll try to make it better XD Shino is ganna sneak of with Hinata and Shikamaru to show them the bug world ;) (I'm a Hinatafanatic, so most things will involve her most likely…)**

**Lol. Hope you liked it! If not. Sorry. Lol. But I'm out of energyXD**

**~Signing off Sye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bugs! XD lol. **

**Please review :D tell me how ya like this story.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Hey people, vote for your fav couple with Hinata. And I'll make a k one-shot**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**XD**

**You can only vote once per story. Which make a total of three votes for the couple you want XD**

**Im also using the school computer to update, so it may be slow progress.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.4

World of Bugs

*Kids*

"N-Neji-ni." Hinata mumbled sleepily to her older cousin. Over the night, he had fallen flat on the ground.

"Mmnn." He mumbled and opened his pale eyes to his little cousin. At first, he felt that wave of despise for the shy girl, but in an instant, it was gone. Replaced by affection and a brotherly protectiveness. Hinata noticed the change and smiled sweetly at him in the near dark room. The sun not entirely up yet.

"Yes Hinata-sama?" He stood up and looked at her. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes and messy bed hair.

"I'm h-ungry." She blushed when her tummy growled. Someone walked over to them, Shino was also up. His buggy glasses covered his face as always.

"I'm hungry to." Now Shino wasn't one to complain, but when he's hungry, he gets crabby. Like most little kids do. "I have to go to the restroom."

Neji stared at the younger kid, he would have really just liked to be up with Hinata, maybe watch some cartoons. But it looked like bug boy was going to tag along. He watched his feet shuffle back in forth in the potty dance.

Neji sighed. "Come on," He stood up and held out he hands. The hallway was probably still dark, with his byakugan he would be able to navigate it better.

Hinata happily took his hand and Shino did to, a little more reluctantly. They walked down the hallway and Neji helped Shino to sit on the pot. And Hinata stood there at the closed door with her hands covering her face and that deep red blush. After Shino was done and Neji made sure he washed his hands, he walked into the kitchen.

Turning around to the small children, he held his finger to his lips. "Be quiet so we don't wake the others. Okay?" He whispered.

The two kids giggled happily, as if it was some game and nodded.

"Good." He turned and walked to the fridge, pulling out some milk and apple juice he placed it on the table. He couldn't quiet reach the counter, his eyes were above it, but that was it. He skillfully climbed the counter using a chair to reach bowls and and cups and well as Coco Pebbles.

Climbing down carefully he went to the table. Standing up in the chair so that he could see what he was doing better. Neji poured the cereal into the three green bowls. Then the milk. Next he grabbed the cups. He didn't see any cups with the straw cups that Hinata liked so much, so he just used regular cups to pour the juice in.

Carrying each one separately into the living room and placing it on the floor for the happy kids.

"Th-ank y-you ni-san." Hinata smiled before she took a bite of her meal.

"Thanks." Shino said and also started eating.

Neji grabbed the remote and switched it to cartoonnetwork. On TV Tom and Jerry and their never ending battle popped up sending the three kids into silent fits of laughter.

"What are you guys doing up?" Shikamaru asked walking over to them while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He sat down next to Hinata and eyed her now empty bowl of cereal enviously. Neji sighed and went to get him a bowl, taking the other bowls with him.

"M-morning Shika." Hinata blushed.

"Morning." He mumbled. For a lazy boy, her sure got up early. But he liked to watch the morning clouds because they were pretty colors.

Neji came back, put the bowl and cup in front of Shikamaru then laid on the cough. His eyes shut as he fell back asleep. Hinata giggled and went over to poke him.

Shino stared at the TV as Pokémon started playing.

"I'm bored." Shikamaru stated after Ash had begun his Joto league battle.

Shino nodded in agreement, he wanted to go see the bugs that come out in morning.

"Why not go outside?" He suggested.

"Won't w-e ge-t in t-trouble?" Hinata questioned coming back to sit with them

"Didn't stop us last night." Shino commented and gave a small hidden smile when she blushed.

"Okay then, let's go." Shikamaru and the two followed behind on silent feet.

"What ab-out Neji-ni?"

"He'll just be a drag."

"He'll scare away the bugs."

Hinata gave a sad sigh. They were probably right.

Shikamaru glared at the back door. It was locked at the top. Those chain locks. Then he turned to Shino.

"Can you're bugs open it?"

Shino pushed his glasses up. "Yup." He said proudly. Shikamaru pointed to the door and Shino called his bugs that skillfully unlatched the lock.

"Yeah!" Hinata cheered silently jumping up and down on one foot. Shikumaru nearly hugged Shino he was so happy, but the thought better of it. Shino was just proud.

They opened the door and silently filled out.

"Shin-o?" Hinata asked when they were outside.

"Yes?"

"Whe-re d-do the b-ugs g-o?" She questioned. Shikamaru turned from his new sport on the grass and raised and eyebrow, curious as to where the bugs went to as well.

Shino fidgeted a bit. Many people thought it was weird, scary and creepy about his bugs. But Hinata gave him an encouraging smile and Shikamaru sat up with a slightly interested look on his lazy face.

"They are inside of me, part of me."

"Nice." Shikamaru stated and then laid back down to stare at the clouds.

Hinata smiled. "That's.." she paused looking for the right look giving it serious thought. Shino prayed she didn't say weird. "cool." She said, the only word she could come up with.

Shino actually smiled. "Do you two want to see something really cool?"

Hinata walked up to Shino and nodded, Shikamaru also interested stood up and came over.  
"We don't have to go to far right? That'd be a drag."

Shino shook his head and pointed to a small little garden at the edge of the backyard near the vast trees. The trees shone an inviting green in the early morning.

"But be really quiet okay?" Shino said with a finger over his lips.

Hinata and Shikamaru nodded following the bug boy silent as ninjas.

When the arrived Shino smiled and bent down and with a gently finger let a blue butterfly walk onto his hands. He held it up and whispered something to it where it flew onto Hinata's head perching there like a breathing ornament.

Hinata's pale eyes opened wide in joy and Shikamaru stared at it in wonder. Shino then grabbed the young boys sleeve and then pulled Hinata down slowly so as to not upset the butterfly.

He pushed aside a few flowers and pointed out the wily worm. It's fuzzy hair bright with morning dew. **(A/N: You know, the really fuzzy worms? I've seen them but I've never actually picked one up before.) **Shino nudged Shikamaru's hand closer to the worm till it wriggled into his palm making Shkiamaru giggle slightly.

Shino saw his own favorite type of bug crawling on a rock. He picked up a big beetle and showed his two friends the blue glow it had and it pinchers.

"Are there more?" Hinata asked quietly, picking up to little flowers and placing one in Shikamaru's hair and the other in Shino's. The boy's didn't really care about the flower thing.

"Yup." Shino whispered as well, happy that someone else was into bug.

"Will you show us?" Shikamaru asked.

Shino gazed into the deep forest. "There's a whole world of bugs in there," he pointed a finger to the woods and the three looked at it curiously. "We could see more in there."

"Aw, the butterfly flew away." Hinata said sadly.

A shadow loomed over them and the kids looked up to see an angry Kurenai. Shino grabbed the wily worm and placed both bugs back into the safety of the flowers.

"Never do that again!" she scolded them bending down to see them closely, peering at each in turn with an angry and worried gaze. "And don't even think of going into the woods!"

Hinata began to cry and Shikamaru bit his lip, Shino looked at the grass guiltily.

"So-rry.." Hinata was now crying which caused Shikamaru to cry which in turn caused Shino to cry.

Kurenai's harsh gaze fell as she stared at the small kids. She hugged them to her body and they clung to her each apologizing in turn.

"Just don't worry me like that again." She whispered. "Okay? Ask before you come out side."

"O-okay." Hinata sniffled and gave Kurenai her forgiving smile.

"What a drag but sure." Shikamaru wiped his tears with his arm and gave her a small smile.

Shino smiled at Kurenai and wiped his cheek free of tears and nodded his head.

"Good, now come inside. The others are waking up and it's time for breakfast."

The three kids gave each other a knowing look and rushed inside. Happy for another meal. Hopefully this one was warm pancakes.

Shino turned around and waved to flower garden before rushing back inside.

**####**

**End XD nah, just kidding. Next chapter…maybe it's time to go get the kids some cloths? It's not like the teachers were prepared to take care of them…lol**

**What do you all think? **

**Please review and keep voting for your fav couples! :)**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Hope ya liked, this story was just a sweet one and went a little quick. I think. I'm such an indecisive person, it a wonder that I can write these at all! Lol**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This FanFiction is up for Adoption****.**

**I'm very sorry, but I can't seem to find any inspiration from this story. It all came from my baby nephew who's moved out.  
**

**And frankly, I'm just not as into this one.  
**

**If anyone want's the story. Please PM me and I'll go over it with you.  
**

**Sorry my readers. :(  
**

**But I am working on my others stories, slowly but surely.  
**

**:) Thank you again, all my readers.  
**

**Be on the look out for updates.  
**

**THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Echo Uchiha has asked me if she could add on to What Happened to Gaara's Bear.**

**And I said yes.  
**

**So if you wish to see the work she can do with it, please check it out :)**

**Echo will also be taking over for Konoha Kids,  
**

**so if that's something you wish to see, I really do hope you'll read it :)  
**

**This is Echo Uchiha's page in-case you need it.**

**u/1892788/**

**:)**


End file.
